In general, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for interconnecting circuit boards to provide a more compact sensor assembly. Specifically, a connector member is used to orientate an auxiliary circuit board perpendicular to a main circuit board as well as to provide an electrical contact between the auxiliary and main circuit boards.
Circuit boards are used to provide the electronics for sensor assemblies used in various vehicle applications. In some configurations, each sensor assembly includes a main circuit board assembly with at least one auxiliary circuit board positioned adjacent to the main circuit board to provide additional electronics for the sensor assembly. The auxiliary and main circuit boards are usually either spaced apart from one another in a common plane and attached by edge connections or stacked on top of each other in a parallel formation and interconnected by pins.
Due to more restrictive packaging constraints in recent vehicle configurations, the sensor assemblies are required to be more compact than traditional sensor sizes. One disadvantage with the current attachment method and apparatus for circuit boards is that a significant amount of the available packaging space is taken up by the parallel and/or adjacent orientation of the boards relative to each other.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for interconnecting circuit boards that results in a more compact assembly while still providing electrical contact between the boards as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.
A circuit board assembly for a sensor includes a pair of circuit boards electrically connected to each other with a connector. A first board includes a first mounting portion, a second board includes a second mounting portion, and at least one connector cooperates with the first and second mounting portions to position the boards generally perpendicular to each other.
Preferably, the circuit board assembly includes a main circuit board and an auxiliary circuit board that is positioned at approximately ninety degrees relative to the main circuit board. The connector includes a first end that is received within an opening in the main circuit board and a second end that includes a clip for gripping opposing sides of the auxiliary circuit board.
In one disclosed embodiment, the main circuit board includes an opening positioned at one edge and defined by a first cross-sectional shape. The first end of the connector is defined by a second cross-sectional shape that is different than the first cross-sectional shape. In one embodiment, the first cross-sectional shape is curvilinear and the second cross-sectional shape is polygonal.
In one disclosed embodiment, the clip comprises a U-shaped member having a first leg portion for resiliently engaging one side of the auxiliary circuit board and second leg portion for resiliently engaging an opposite side of the auxiliary circuit board. The first and second leg portions are interconnected by a curved base portion.
The method for attaching a main circuit board to an auxiliary circuit board includes the following steps. A first end of the connector is attached to the main circuit board. The auxiliary circuit board is positioned generally ninety degrees relative to the main circuit board, and one edge of the auxiliary circuit board is gripped by the second end of the connector to electrically connect the main circuit board to the auxiliary circuit board.
The subject system and method provides a more compact sensor assembly by orientating circuit board generally perpendicularly to each other while still providing electrical contact between the boards. These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specifications and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.